


How Peppermint Tea brought Jensen and Misha together

by curiouslykate (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, F/M, M/M, bowlegs!, obligatory coffee shop au, peppermint tea, water boilers are cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/curiouslykate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha needs some tea, the coffee shop is amazing which doesn't necessarily have anything to do with the owner and he gives away a water boiler</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Coffee Shop AUs and well, I needed something fluffy or at least sweet after a really crappy week so I wrote this :)  
> Hope it turned out okay!  
> I also think the rating will most likely go up as the story goes along, but we'll see :)

“Hi there, what can I get ya?”

Misha jerked out of his daydream and blinked at the man behind the counter for a few seconds before ordering.  
“Oh, sorry” He grinned “I’ll take a peppermint tea please”

The man raised an eyebrow - a very beautifully shaped eyebrow over very beautiful green eyes Misha suddenly noted and swallowed - and winked at him “I’m sure I can find some tea somewhere, not out biggest seller to be honest though”

Well, it was a Coffee shop, not a Tea shop Misha mused.  
“Whichever tea you find’ll be fine”

He caught himself staring again when the man - Jensen, his name tag said when Misha dropped his gaze after a while - bit his bottom lip in frustration as he rooted around in the cupboards under the counter for a water boiler but didn’t seem to be having any luck finding one.  
“Okay” He straightened up with a frown on his face and an old pack of what looked to be tea bags in his hand. “Well, good news on the tea front, we have peppermint. What we don’t have is a water boiler. Sorry”

Misha nodded. “Okay, no problem. I’ll have a Café Latte to go then? If you have hot milk that is”He joked and bit the inside of his cheek then, silently cursing himself for maybe getting too familiar with a man he’d just met. But when Jensen laughed something in his stomach uncoiled and did a happy little jiggle.

“Well, we might run out of luck there” Jensen replied and chuckled. “I’ll be just a sec”

Misha leaned against the smooth polished wood counter and fiddled with the straps to his shoulder bag, pulling out his cellphone and checking the time just to be sure he wasn’t running late. He still had plenty of time.

“Okay, here ya go” Jensen was back and put down a Styrofoam cup with a cardboard sleeve. “One Café Latte, with hot milk” He added with a grin.

“Thanks” Misha smiled and pulled out a few dollar notes to put down on the counter. “Have a nice day, Jensen” He paused just long enough to give the impression that he’d just read the name tag and hadn’t been rolling it around in his head for the last ten minutes while he’d waited.

“Thanks man, you too ...?”

“Misha”

“Cool, well enjoy your day, Misha” Jensen grinned and Misha made his way over to the door and out into the sweltering mid-may heat.

  

***

  

What the hell was he thinking, this was way too much! This bordered on weird and creepy if he had to be completely honest with himself and Misha wanted to curse his brain for giving him that crazy ass idea in the first place. Because really, who did stuff like that? And after just about ten minutes of talking to the guy! He probably didn’t even know his name any more.  
Misha shouldered the door open, careful not to drop the small carton he held in his arms and got into line behind a young blonde - because if there was one thing he wasn’t no matter how nervous he was, it was a person who didn’t do things just because they might seem a little weird. That was how you experienced some of the best things in life!

When he’d come into the small café three days ago, he’d been in a bit of a rush to get some tea into him before meeting his new landlord - Misha might or might not be addicted to peppermint tea, but that was debatable - and so had had barely any time to check out which café he’d trundled into.  
Now that he was able to look a little more closely at his surroundings, he was pleasantly surprised by the worn in, or rather lived in feeling he got from the few plush armchairs sprinkled around the room in groups of four and the small round tables they were centered around. The framed posters of old movies and the red brick walls gave the whole room a warm, pleasant and charmingly simple atmosphere. Between the posters and on each small table, a small lamp sat that bathed the room in a soft yellow glow and Misha could see himself sitting in one of those chairs for hours on end, dozing, surrounded by the warmth and comfort.

Someone cleared his throat in front of him and Misha looked up to see Jensen grinning at him from behind the counter again - the queue in front of him had already gone and he’d been left standing in the middle of the café staring at a Casablanca poster for who knew how long. Misha blushed softly and walked forward, depositing his box on the counter.

“So, is broodingly staring into space a thing you do?” Jensen teased lightly and put the mug he’d been holding down.

“Not on purpose”

Jensen laughed “So what can I get you today Misha? I could make you some tea if you want, I found out that apparently we can use the hot water from one of the coffee machines”

“Oh ah, no thanks, not today” Misha stammered. What the hell, since when did he stammer. Definitely not since hot baristas remembered his name or offered to make him tea using the coffee machine. Even if that seemed to be what Misha’s apparently teenage stomach though, it was roiling and fluttering like mad and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself down enough before he spoke.

“Actually, I have something for you” He pushed the carton closer to Jensen and winked - his stomach could say what it wanted, he was going to stay calm and play it like the smooth grown up he was “So you can actually offer what you’ve got written down on your board”

Jensen blinked confusedly and reached for the box, gripping the top flaps in his hands and lifting them. “You’ve gotta be joking”

“Not really, what d’you want me to drink when I come over the next time?” Misha’s grin turned into a full blown laugh when Jensen lifted the water boiler out of the box and reverently placed it on the counter top.

It was a good thing it was getting dark outside and no one was queued behind him, or they wouldn’t be getting served any more seeing as Jensen was now staring at Misha with a smile tugging at his full lips. “You’re nuts, you know that?”

“All the best people are” Misha retorted and received a soft punch to the shoulder.

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t just the warm and comfortable atmosphere in the café that made him feel so welcome - it was amazing how quickly Jensen and Misha had come to behave as if they’d been friends for months, years even instead of only meeting for the second time. It reminded Misha a little of how he’d come to be best friends with Genny.

“Is this new?” Jensen asked as he peered inside the can and gave it an experimental rattle.

“Not really, I’ve had it for ages but never used it. I though you might want it”

“Mr. Peppermint Tea hasn’t used this beautiful water boiler?” Jensen asked wide eyed and gasped.

“Shut up” Misha laughed “My friend just bought me one too and if I didn’t use hers she’d get mad. And believe me you don’t want to see her mad”

“Why, does she go all green and mean?” Jensen’s eyes flashed as he bent down to put the water boiler on a shelf below the counter and plug it in.

Misha chuckled “I’ve never wanted to find out to be honest”

“Understandable” Jensen straightened up and they fell silent.

Under most circumstances it might have been a little uncomfortable to just stand there and say nothing - and to be honest, Misha felt as if he were nearly bursting with the need to fill the weirdly charged air between them with words but nothing would come out.  
“I’d better go” Was what finally made it’s way out of his mouth after a few moments of staring at green eyes, which Misha immediately wanted to take back the moment he saw Jensen’s smile falter a little.

“Yeah, I gotta lock up pretty soon too”

“Right” Misha nodded and reached his hand across the counter top “Good night then, and watch out for my water boiler or I’m going to have to have a few choice words with you when I come back”

“Wouldn’t want that, would we” Jensen grinned and grasped his hand in a firm grip and Misha let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“No, we wouldn’t” He said with a smirk and made his way outside.

  

***

  

The front door slammed shut behind him and he leaned against the wall, breathing deeply and staring at the dozens of unpacked moving boxes that cluttered his hallway before a sleepy voice crackled through the speaker.

“’Ello?”

“Genny, it’s me”

“Misha, do you know what time it is?”

“I’m in trouble Genny”

“... I’ll be over in twenty minutes”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it turns out I'm a really slow writer even without real life getting in the way - sorry for that and thanks for waiting anyway :)  
> Hope this chapter makes up for that in any way and I hope you enjoy!

“That's your problem?” Genevieve whispered loudly. “Oh boy, trade me”

When Misha had called her the evening before, she'd thought something bad had happened to make her friend sound so … well, helpless really. And Misha didn't do helpless, at least not as far as she knew.  
Gen craned her neck, careful not to seem too obvious as she looked around the small café for the guy who'd turned her friend upside down and into a jittery teenage girl.

“Not so loud” Misha hissed “Please”

“Oh come on” She huffed into her drink “What's the worst that can happen?”

Genevieve Cortese was the best friend Misha could have ever asked for, but then she demanded – not asked, demanded – he take her to the small café the next morning just so she could scope out the situation herself. And as he had to watch her sit there, looking all innocent and enjoying her coffee while her dark eyes flitted around the room, he was seriously reconsidering ever talking to her again. He knew of course that wouldn't be the case because Genny probably wouldn't let him go that easily, but hey, how else was he supposed to think about that?

Genevieve suddenly straightened in her armchair and smirked “Oh boy, you didn't tell me he was this … climbable ” 

“Yeah” Misha sighed “He is”

Although 'climbable' had not been the first word to come to his mind when seeing Jensen, now that he thought about it, it certainly fit – he'd climb that man faster than you could say Jack Robinson; if the other man gave any indication that would be welcomed of course.

“Damn, you didn't tell me about those arms of his” Gen had put down her mug and was now staring openly across the café, eyes wide and looking just a little guilty for apparently finding Misha's current crush attractive.

“Mmhm” Misha hummed into his café latte – because if he'd made Genny order peppermint tea, Jensen would have known he was here “I don't suppose I should go and say hello?”

Genny tilted her head. “Well, it is a little busy right now. Maybe when there's fewer people you can go and order some tea this time?” 

Misha hummed again, nodding as a smile slowly spread across his face. “I think that's a rather good idea. I wonder why I didn't have it” 

Genevieve snorted but watched with fond eyes as her friend drained the last of his coffee after a few more minutes and set it down, a determined expression on his face and shoulders set. He nodded once to himself, took a deep breath and got up with a sudden grin stretching his lips.

“Here it goes”

 

***

 

Jensen stood behind the counter, using the short lull in activity to load all the dirty cups  
and plates into a tray for Jared to wash later while quietly singing a song he hadn't been able to get out of his head for days – damn his roommate and his Lady Gaga obsession!

“I was actually gonna order something, but I don't want to disturb you when you seem to be having so much fun” A familiar voice said from behind him all of a sudden.

“Misha! Hey” Jensen turned around to see the other man grinning at him, nose crinkling and mug clutched tight in his hand. 

“Don't stop on my account” Misha smirked and handed him his mug “But now that you have, how about some of that famous tea of yours?” 

Jensen chuckled and, when he reached for it, his fingers briefly brushed against Misha's.  
“Sure” He set it down on the counter and opened the cabinets, somehow insanely glad for the doors to hide the sudden blush staining his cheeks and cleared his throat. “So, how've you been?”

Misha quirked an eyebrow “Can't complain” He shrugged even though the other man was still turned away and and couldn't see him. “A little stressed out but that's what I come here for, right?” 

“Right, for our special relaxing tea” Jensen drawled and dropped a teabag into the steaming water. “Not that I mind”

“Of course you don't, I'm me” Misha snorted and put the cup down on the counter again, flexing his fingers and rubbing his palms with a grimace. “It's hot” He added for Jensen's benefit when the other sent him a questioning glance.

“Your water boiler's doing a good job then” 

“Well, it was mine”

“Right, so the good job goes without saying”

“Precisely”

Jensen was just about to say something snarky back to wipe the grin off Misha's face, when he caught the eye of an elderly man queuing behind him. He gave an awkward shuffle and apologetic grin.

“Oh, uh, seems like I've gotta go back to work”

Misha turned his head and blinked. “Oh. Yeah of course … okay, so. Bye then. And thanks for the tea.”

He smiled once more and walked back to the corner booth he shared with a woman Jensen hoped to God was not a girlfriend but the friend Misha had talked about before.

 

***

 

“Who the hell was that?” Genevieve stared at him as he settled back down in his chair.

“That was Jensen” Misha said slowly “Remember? The guy I've been telling you about for the last few hours?”

“Oh” She sat back, a confused frown twisting her lips as she tapped against the wooden tabletop and then pointed at a young man bussing tables not far from the counter behind which Jensen stood. “I thought it was that guy” 

“Huh?” Misha turned and stared at who could be described as nothing else than a young giant with floppy brown hair and legs that seemed to go on forever. Not really his type though... “Yeah, no. Not really.”

“What, why? I mean look at him” Gen waved in his general direction before dropping her hand in her lap. “He's the definition of climbable. Not … Mr. Bowlegs over there!”

“He's got bowlegs?” Misha breathed and twisted in his chair. Oh sweet Jesus. Jensen had bowlegs.

“Hey” A hand waved in front of his face, distracting him from where he had been watching Jensen walk around behind the counter (they had chosen the perfect spot on the same level of the counter to see slightly behind it – sheer, perfect coincidence) “Earth to Misha” 

He blinked and looked back at Genevieve with his mouth slightly open. “Genny...”

“Yeah yeah, I know all about you and your weird kinks” She leaned over the table and fixed him with a stare “But let's focus on the important things right now! Are you telling me I have been worrying myself sick – without any real reason I might add! - because I thought I had the hots for a guy you finally fell for?” 

“Uh -” 

“Okay” She leaned back again, taking a deep breath “Okay. That's good” Genevieve scratched at her nose. “Do you think I might have a chance with him then?”

It took Misha a while to get what his friend was saying – because, hello? Bowlegs! – and then he blinked at her dumbly before laughing out loud. “Genny, don't be stupid, just talk to him”

“What, like you talked to Coffee Guy over there?” 

“That's not the same” Misha grumbled and inhaled a mouthful of peppermint tea.

“Yeah right” She rolled her eyes but smiled. “How'd it go anyway?”

Misha shrugged “Okay I guess”

“Okay? Just okay?” Gen drained her coffee and squinted “Did you at least ask him out or something?”

“What? No! The guy barely knows me”

“That's the point Mish” Genevieve said slowly ”You ask someone out to get to know them. And then you fuck them through the mattress” She added with a dirty grin. 

Misha shouldered his bag with an amused snort and an eye roll “Okay, you ready to go?”

“Yeah, just hang on a sec” Genevieve tucked her hair back behind her ears and brushed her hands down the front of her dark green tank top “I'll be right back”

His eyes followed her as she walked towards the young man with sure, confident strides and couldn't help but wonder if he looked just as sure of himself when he talked to Jensen. He watched as Genevieve said something to make him laugh and for a moment he envied her. She'd just gone up to him and from the looks of it, it was nowhere near as awkward as it had been with Jensen before. 

But maybe he'd just been a little stressed out, after all, the first two times they'd gotten along perfectly fine. And so what if he hadn't asked Jensen out yet, he was just waiting for the right moment. The next time he came here, he was just going to do the same thing Genevieve had done; walk up and just do it, damn the consequences. If he said yes – perfect and Misha wouldn't be happier, if he said no – well, not so good but at least he'd know then.

“I was right, staring into space is totally your thing” 

Misha turned around only to be greeted by Jensen's laughing eyes. “Hi” He breathed and mentally slapped himself – way to seem confident. He cleared his throat and tried again. “So, what can I help you with?”

“Isn't that usually my line?” Jensen raised his eyebrow and smirked.

“My mistake, I'm sure you just came over to see what you could help me with” Misha responded airily. Weird innuendos and snarky answers were just so much better. 

Right on queue Jensen blushed and ducked his head. “Uh. Right” He rubbed the back of his head. “So I was just wondering if you were planning on coming by again soon? I mean that would be great and all but we're running out of tea and I thought I'd better go get some more before you come by again because you like tea.” He took a deep breath “And I'm rambling now”

“Don't worry, it's adorable” Misha reassured with a wink “But to answer your question – yes, I do plan on coming back here. Like you said, I really like your tea”

“Okay, that's good then” Jensen beamed and Misha couldn't help the little flutter in his stomach at the look on his face. “So I'll see you soon” He waved and hurriedly walked back to the counter where Misha noticed a few people had started to wait. 

And if he let his eyes linger on the perfect curve of his shapely backside and those damn bowlegs of his, it wasn't really his fault. 

“Okay, so your guy's pretty cute too” Genevieve stood some way behind him with her arms crossed and a satisfied air to her. “But Jared's cuter”

“I take it you asked him out and he said yes?” Misha hefted his bag and held the door open for her.

“Yep”

“Told you you should just talk to him” 

Genevieve laughed. “Yeah, you did. So any idea when you're coming back for your guy?”

“So you heard that, huh?” 

She smirked at him “Of course I did, what did you think. So?”

Misha gave his best to let his shrug seem as casual as possible. “I guess I could make it back here after work tomorrow or so”

“Thought so” Gen chuckled as they rounded the street corner and walked the rest of the way to Misha's apartment block in companionable silence. “It goes without saying that you have to keep me informed of everything, right?”

Misha just kissed her cheek and unlocked his front door.


End file.
